Angel through the storm
by Aidrienne Levine
Summary: This is just a short Yue/Sakura. My first CCS fic, so please tell me what you think! Read and review? Please?


This is just a little ficlet I wrote one day when I was bored. I don't watch the show much, so any inconsistencies you guys can tell me about, I'll try to fix. Big Yue/Sakura fan here, and for all the trouble I went through to learn how to spell Yue, I really hope you like this. Read and Review, even if it's just to criticize poor little me!  
  
  
  
  
  
The moonlight filtered through the blinds on the mistress' window, arranging and rearranging itself on her face as the guardian watched on, silently. Another nightly visit, Yue knew he shouldn't do this anymore. What if she woke up, what would he tell her? Guardians didn't just sneak off in the middle of the night to spy on masters! Yue shook his head to try and get rid of these thoughts, because he knew he could only watch her now, when Yukito was asleep. Yue sighed quietly as he shifted in his chair, folding his wings so they were a little more comfortable behind him. For years he had watched, he wasn't about to stop now.  
  
As his mistress had grown up, changed from a lively ten-year-old to a beautiful 16-year-old, he had watched. She had fallen into love and out of love, and he looked on, silently. She rarely needed him now, and most days he lay forgotten behind the mask of his false form. The Cards also lay, usually forgotten, as She spent more time with her friends, and less time worrying about the Cards that had been the pastime of her younger life. Why even Kero had begun to fell the slight neglect as her thoughts turned more often towards other things.  
  
A rush of wind blew in through the window Yue had left opening, making the blinds shake, and his mistress turn in her sleep, frowning. Though he wished to stay, to watch and ponder what made up his mistress' dreams, Yue knew that soon his false form would be missed, and soon his mistress would awaken. He climbed awkwardly through the window, something he accomplished silently, from years of practice. Yue spread his snowy wings, stiff from being folded for hours, and took off into the predawn morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura yawned and blinked her eyes as the sunlight streamed in through her open window. She shivered as she climbed out of bed, and went over to shut the window. 'Funny . . .I don't remember leaving this open' she thought to herself. She stretched, and was about to go have some of her dad's famous waffles, when she noticed something white on the floor. She bent over and picked up a single white feather. 'How had that gotten there? White feathers . . .white wings . . . Yue? Had Yue been here?' she wondered. 'Why would he be there if she was asleep? Maybe he'd sense trouble?' She resolved to ask her guardian next time she saw him, and then hurried to get dressed for her day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again Yue made his visit, this time quickly closing the window, to keep out the rain. The stormy weather seemed to reflect Yue's mood. He had just learned his false form planned on visiting some remote island on vacation for some reason or another, and so for almost two months he would be away from his angel. Why couldn't Clow have given him the meager freedom that even Kero had!? No, he was stuck sharing his life, his time with Yukito. Nothing personal, but he almost wished that he had a little teddy bear form instead of a real person. Then maybe he could live in the mistress' drawer . . .  
  
But that would never happen, so he would try not to think about it. His mistress could never love him the way she did Kero, and certainly not in the way he loved her. His unrequited love made him feel more aloof, farther away from the humans than he usually did, more of an observer than an actual participant. He wondered briefly why he couldn't just go to sleep, slumbering for a few more hundred years until a new master or mistress came along. But then he knew that he would forever long for her, whether he was hundreds of years in the future, or in the present moment. He sighed and sat down on the computer chair, gazing at his mistress as she slept. Kero dozed in the next room, after his . . . their mistress had a fit about her privacy. Yue had to chuckle about that, as he sat there disturbing her privacy with out her even noticing it.  
  
Sakura awoke abruptly. She heard a sound . . . yes, there was someone in her room. Moving silently, she quickly reached for the cards she kept next to her bed. Quickly wondering which card she might use, she decided to check out who or what her foe was. Incredibly quick, Sakura was on her feet, he wand at the ready. She didn't know what to think when she saw who this intruder was; she sat back on the bed, he mouth hanging open. Yue looked just as shocked as she did, and he immediately tried to get out of Sakura's room, through the window, almost banging into it. As he tried to open it, Sakura dived off her bed to keep it shut. Finally finding her voice, she asked a sheepish Yue, "What . . . Why are you here? Am I in trouble?"  
  
Yue looked grave, well, graver than usual, and didn't answer his mistress. He sat down again; his eyes averted, his wings half-open, trying to think how to explain this. "Mistress . . . I . . . "  
  
Sakura crossed her arms and stared at him with her intensely green eyes. Yue avoided them as his thoughts raced.  
  
"You were watching me." Sakura said simply, before he could think up an excuse. "I want to know why. I can order you to tell me."  
  
Yue nodded, and cleared his throat. "Very well mistress . . . I was watching you because . . . I was making sure you were safe?"  
  
"Oh sure." Sakura said quietly, her sarcasm showing through. " Yue, I wasn't in danger, and this isn't the first night either, I know. I'm not a child anymore. Why were you here?"  
  
"I . . . oh mistress . . . I was watching you because . . . oh mistress" Yue said slowly, fiddling with his hands, trying not to answer.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura grabbed his hands, forcing Yue's silver eyes to meet hers. She smiled crookedly, trying to lighten the mood. "Yue, you can tell me."  
  
"No, mistress…I cannot. I was never good at words." He whispered, making her lean forwards to hear him. Suddenly, a surprising thought hit him. She might not agree, but he had to know. The Moon Guardian leaned forward, catching Sakura by surprise as his lips met hers. Years of longing and passion went into the kiss; such desire that Sakura was completely unprepared for. Shocked into responding, Sakura began to return the kiss, spurring Yue to slide his arms around his Mistress' slim form, drawing her closely to him. Hs wings began to beat slowly, stirring up the air in the bedroom, bringing Sakura back to her senses. She quickly drew away, and Yue's hands fell to his sides. She could never feel the same as he . . .  
  
Sakura tried to catch her breath as she stared at her guardian with newfound feelings. She had never been kissed, at least not like that. Yue stared back at her, looking infinitely sad. She tried to understand what was going on, but Yue didn't seem to want to stick around. He stood, folding his wings tightly against his back, and bowed slightly to his mistress. He walked quickly to the window, opening it as the rain drove into the room. He quickly dived through it, disappearing into the storm, leaving his mistress staring after him in amazement. Sakura stood there, her auburn hair whipping around in the wind, fumbling with her key as she stared at the open window. Making up her mind, she nodded determinedly as she stared into the storm.  
  
Yue flew hard, getting away from that look . . . he had never expected open arms, but just the open-mouthed stare of horror. Of disgust. As the rain drenched him, and as his hair flew out of it's binding in the wind, he flew on, trying to escape the memory he figured would haunt him forever. As he continued to fly on, he wondered briefly if he had misjudged his mistress, but he couldn't live in the past, so he flew on. He almost didn't hear the voice behind him as he skimmed the skyscrapers. "Yue!!!" He kept flying, dismissing that as a cruel trick of his mind, or the wind. "Yue!!!" The voice said again, and turned to look over his shoulder. To his great surprise, Sakura was following him, balancing precariously on the staff as she flew through the storm. Seeing she had his attention, she waved at him with one hand, but the wind suddenly shifted, and she was sent spiraling in the other direction.  
  
Yue's eyes grew wide as he watched his mistress be tossed by the storm. Senses that hadn't acted up in years made Yue's protective tendencies flare. 'Why was Sakura out here?' he wondered, but he quickly pushed the thought aside as his mistress fly off her staff, pulled by the wind like a rag doll. Taking a deep breath and brushing his long sliver hair out of his eyes, he folded back his large wings and diving towards his mistress. As the wind screamed past his ears, the raindrops passed by as thousands of blues in his peripheral vision. Yue's sole focus was now, as it had been hundreds of nights past, his mistress, who made no noise as she fell, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. Without her wand, she couldn't call the fly or jump card, so she knew she was a goner, unless Yue could save her.  
  
The ground loomed closer and closer, and Sakura began to get worried. Not much one for Godliness, Sakura tried to remember some prayer, and failing that began to make one up. After such a fierce dive, Sakura felt dizzy, and the world started to go black. Suddenly, it stopped, the roaring wind, the incoming blackness, the empty feeling in her stomach as she fell. She felt strong warm arms around her, and the pull of a strong wing beat ending the terrifying fall. As she braced herself against Yue's chest, she hiccupped once, twice, then started breathing again. She tried to catch her breath, she realized that Yue was just hovering there, not landing or moving. She looked up into his face, which happened to be dripping water. He smiled at her briefly, as if gazing into her face assured him she was alright, and began to gently glide down to the ground.  
  
He landed as gently as possible, letting Sakura down. He took of again, leaving her alone under a tree in a picnic area. She tried to follow his light form through the driving rain, but quickly lost sight of him. The nerves, to just leave her here! She crossed her arms across her chest to try and stay warm, because her thin pajamas were soaked. She looked around, but there was no one around, and the driest place was under the full willow tree. She leaned back against the rough trunk, shutting her eyes as she tried to figure out what she was going to do, about Yue, and about how to get home from here, wherever she was. She looked up as Yue reappeared. Walking between the branches of the tree, cradling something in his arms.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you." He said quietly as he handed her the staff. It seemed to have survived the fall in better shape than Sakura did; it didn't even have a scratch on it. She smiled shakily as she took it from her guardian, but he wasn't looking at her and didn't see it. Coldly, he added, "We should probably wait for this storm to let up before you try and fly again."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said, trying to catch Yue's eye. "For saving my life."  
  
Yue sighed and shrugged; that was his job, after all. He was trying hard to ignore his waterlogged mistress, keeping himself in control. Yet a question tugged at the back of his mind. " Why . . . why were you out in the storm, mistress?"  
  
"Call me Sakura, please." She said to him, grinning. "And if you must know, I was following you to do this . . ."  
  
She stepped towards him quickly, her green eyes sparkling as she reached out and brushed a strand of silver hair off his fair face. Suddenly she leaned forward, capturing his lips in another kiss. This time it was Yue who was caught by surprise, yet this time he was perfectly in touch with Sakura as he slid his arms around her for the second time. Sakura felt Yue's chest heaving, and his wet hair slide into his face. This time it was slower, softer, seeing as Sakura had the chance to set the pace this time. She moved one hand up to cup his cheek, her other hand lay gently on his arm.  
  
This time when the kiss broke, there was nothing but love and a little bit of wonder in their eyes. Yue just stared at Sakura with his mouth hanging open, unfiltered awe that his mistress could feel that way about him. She blushed, and diverted her eyes, looking sheepish. She almost took a step back, but a couple of arms still wrapped around her held her within reach. She looked up at her guardian, friend, lover, and was not expecting him to be smiling. Beaming even. She shyly grinned back. With one slender finger, Yue brushed a strand of hair out of his mistress's face, neglecting to do so to himself. Slivery strands practically concealed his amazing eyes. Neither one of them noticed the storm was subsiding.  
  
"That was what I followed you to do." Sakura said firmly. Then, she said hesitantly," I wanted to show you . . . I felt . . . the same."  
  
Yue sighed. "I had hoped, prayed, you would feel that way."  
  
"What made you . . . earlier . . .?" Sakura stammered, getting out most of a question.  
  
"There's Yukito . . . He's going on vacation, for weeks, I'd be away." Yue said, summarizing his dilemma.  
  
Sakura frowned, concentration clouding her mood. Yue wrapped his arms more tightly around her, and she looked up at him. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn his eyes shone with mischief.  
  
"What do you say we find some where out of the rain. We'll finish this dreary conversation later?" He suggested, gesturing towards the lightening sprinkle. She grinned widely.  
  
Taking out her wand to call The Fly Card, she whispered, as much to herself as to Yue, "Who need's talking, anyway?"  
  
  
  
You like? Want a sequel? Well, ask for one by reviewing! And maybe suggest something to put in it, seeing as I'm not very show-informed. Thanks!! 


End file.
